falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Victoria
New Victoria is a post-war settlement and is the capital city of Cascadia and the province of Victoria. Initially constructed as an extension of the pre-war city of Victoria, the city was spared from the horrors of the Great War due to its geographical location and was left largely abandoned by American forces stationed in Canada allowing the young nation of Cascadia to claim it as its capital in 2198 when the republic was founded and early militias and Cascadian troops managed to take the city without bloodshed. In the years following Cascadia's creation, New Victoria grew and became a major center for fishing and industrialization after the country entered into a period of Industrial Revival. New Victoria is one of the largest settlements in post-war Canada boasting a population of 42,000 in 2284 and is known for its high standard of living compared to both the rest of the nation and the rest of post-war Canada and North America. By the 23rd century, New Vicotria was rivaled only by New Leningrad for its size and became a well known and envied place and is the center of the country's government, military and much of its companies and factories. History Pre-War Construction The history of New Victoria dates back to pre-war times where in 2058, the provincial government of British Columbia began a infrastructure project to build new neighborhoods in Victoria and extend the size of the city. Over time the project saw new communities and buildings made and Victoria's size had increased with a mini highway system being created that connected the city with the rest of the province. This system was later seized by the United States Army who used it to send troops and supplies up towards the Alaskan Front against China during the Sino-American War and the concurrent Annexation of Canada. The city would be a center of guerilla fighitng with the extension being heavily occupied by American forces. When the Great War began, American missile defenses spared the city from direct attacks, though the original areas of Victoria suffered damage and fallout caused American forces to evacuate and flee to underground bunkers leaving the city abandoned. Early Years under Cascadia In 2198, the Republic of Cascadia was established and the young republic would gain support from the coastal regions and much of the western regions of former British Columbia. New Victoria was largely empty when Cascadian explorers discovered the city with the only inhabitants being merchants and traders. Both groups agreed to hand the city over as long as the new government protected the rights and trading routes of the merchants, an agreement the Cascadian government agreed to and thus annexed the city. In the early 2200s, the Cascadian government managed to convince survivors of the former U.S. Army to join the new republic with only small fanatical holdouts refusing leading to the Remnant Conflict. During the conflict, New Victoria was attacked in a raid by U.S. Military Remnant troops, but the raid was repulsed and most of the force killed or captured. Industrialization The early 23rd century saw New Victoria undergo a period of rapid industrilization and saw its population expand at a rapid rate. Due to its location near to the western coasts of Cascadia having access to water ways and was a major source of trading, the city was able to find the funds and resources to create new factories and get them up and running. Many companies would set up shop in New Victoria with the most ntoable being Victoria Arsenal which helped bring business, manufacturing and new jobs to the city allowing it to grow further and further. Notable Locations Parliament Building The Parliament Building is one of the most notable and famous sites in the entire city and houses the Parliament of Cascadia. The Parliament Building is built in a similar manner to the old Parliament Building in the former United Kingdom with the layout being modeled after the former British Parliament from pre-war times. MPs that represent the various districts in the Province of Victoria reside in the city and other major cities while other delegates reside in their own homes in the various other provinces and meet in New Victoria for parliament sessions. Daily Life New Victoria has an exceptional high standard of living, especially compared to the average settlement in post-war North America. Due to its geopgraphical location, the city was spared direct nuclear attacks and any sustained damages were quickly rebuilt. By the 2240s, the city was one of the industrial centers of Cascadia and by then, the city hosted many factories that were capable of produing high quality civilian goods and strong light industry. As a result of the Industrial Revival, New Victoria has been called a Stage Three city despite the rest of Cascadia being in Stage Two. Automobiles and civilian vehicles are common in New Victoria, though they are more expensive than standard post-war vehicles and motorized transportation seen more commonly in the countryside. Many civilian vehicles are post-war constructed versions of early 20th century automobiles while the more wealthy and elite citizens of New Victoria are able to purchase and afford restored pre-war civilian vehicles powered by nuclear engines. Public transportation is common in the city as buses and taxies are able to transport the bulk of the city's residents around from place to place. Due to the heavily industrialized nature of New Victoria, horse-back transportation is a rare sight compared to other cities in Cascadia and especially compared to rural communities. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements